Rhythmic Harmony
by Romantic Silence
Summary: Vignettes showcasing the life of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger after Hogwarts and the Second Wizarding War.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Foreword**: While I was typing up the new chapter of **From the End to the Start**, my computer shut down unexpectedly. When I opened the document I found that it was corrupted and thus the written work within was lost. My heart broke. So in an effort to motivate myself to rewrite the chapter, I wrote this one-shot. Or rather, this will be a series of one-shots that chronicles a slice-of-life look into a Harmony setting.

* * *

><p><strong>Moving In <strong>

**by Romantic Silence**

Hermione let out a tired sigh as she leaned against the living room wall and slowly slid down onto the floor. She raised her forearm and wiped away a bead of sweat that dripped down her forehead. The bushy, brown haired witch gazed at the stockpiles of boxes that were placed all across room space that left little for her to navigate through. Her eyes lit up in glee that all of her belongings were finally moved into her new flat. The only thing left was to unpack and arrange where the objects should be.

"I don't know why _you're_ tired. Ron and I are the ones that have been doing all the work." An indignant voice called out from a figure standing at the doorway that led into her sanctum. A mop of messy, raven hair could be seen above a cardboard box that covered his face.

The witch grinned, laughing slightly at her companions irritated voice. She stood up and took the box away from Harry, an eyebrow rising questioningly and his expression still retaining a faux frown. Hermione rolled her eyes and placed the box atop another box. She turned back to Harry and finally replied, "It wasn't _my_ choice to do things the Muggle way. You can blame Ron for that."

"I am regretting my poor choice. Please forgive me." Groaned Ron as he entered the flat, his arms slightly shaking as he brought in one last package, "Blimey Hermione, do you really need all these _books_? Bah. Anyway, this here's the last one."

Hermione shot him a frosty glare. Ron, knowing better, immediately silenced himself as he placed the final box down. He made an exaggerated gesture of stretching his black, purposely moaning from the 'pain' he was feeling. Harry and Hermione simply shook their head at their best friend's actions, but all in all, they enjoyed the show. Hermione walked over to her tall, lanky and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek,

"Thank you Ronald. I do appreciate the help." She remarked sincerely.

Ron grinned bashfully, "Aaah, no problem Herms."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, she always loathed that nickname. As she opened her mouth to make a scathing retort, Harry's arms soon found its away around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer until she was up against his body, "I helped too. Don't I get a kiss?"

"Course love." Hermione lifted her head and softly placed her lips against Harry's. A warm blush glowed on her face when they parted, her heart fluttering in utter happiness. They stared at one another happily, getting lost in the other's eyes; with a single glance they had created their own world where only few people were able to enter.

The moment ended when Harry and Hermione heard Ron clearing his throat. The two lovers stopped what they were doing and turned to their best friend, both looking embarrassed for getting lost in the moment. Ron, however, smiled away their concerned as he smirked mischievously at their open display at affection, "Well, I'll be going now. I'll leave you two lovebirds to settle into the nest."

"Do you have to go Ron?" Harry asked, a small frown forming at his lips as he looked on guiltily.

Ron waved his hand dismissively, showing he wasn't offended, "I don't _have_ to, but I _want_ to. I don't want to see my two best friends snog. Anyway, I promised George I would help out at the shop."

"Harry," Hermione disentangled herself from Harry and crossed her arms in a speculative manner, "You're the primary investor of the shop aren't you?"

Harry nodded and cupped his chin, "Yeah, George has been sending me financial statements since the war ended. There was a steady profit in the beginning months of the year, but the shop is slowly losing money as of late."

"Bloody hell!" Ron cursed loudly, "George didn't tell anybody that! He just said that he was short-handed!"

"When you see George, tell him I would be willing to loan him some Galleons if he needs it." Harry offered kindly.

Ron shook his head and frowned, "Harry, you know we don't like taking in charity."

"Ron, it's just a suggestion. Just tell George that Harry is willing to help out. We're practically _family_ after all." Hermione chimed in, sighing understandably at the Weasleys' pride when it came to their financial situation.

"We'll see. Anyway, are you two coming for dinner at the Burrow?"

Simultaneously, Harry and Hermione turned their necks to face one another. The two shared a knowing look, exchanging a silent conversation that few others were capable of doing. Harry shook his head slightly leading Hermione to accept the decision with a bow of her head. The two turned back to Ron, Hermione verbally expressing their decision, "Sorry Ron. Your mother hasn't been too accepting of our relationship just yet. I think she's still angry that we broke up with you and Ginny."

The youngest Weasley son exhaled ruefully, shaking his head irritably, "Sorry for that. It's already been seven months but she still doesn't get that we broke things up without a fuss. Although, I don't think it's about you two being together that bothers her."

"What do you mean by that Ron?" Asked Harry.

"Well," Ron shakily said, "You know my mum's pretty old-fashioned. She doesn't like the two of you living together without being married."

Hermione snorted, placing her hands on her hips, "That' sounds just like my mother."

Ron turned to Harry and shot an inquiring stare. Harry chuckled bashfully and answered, "Hermione's mum was basically the Muggle equivalent of a rich Pure-blood. She was from an Old Money family and was raised rather conservatively."

The red-haired nineteen year old shrugged, "I wouldn't know. _Hermione_ never introduced me to her parents."

"That was your own fault. When we were together, you always used your Auror duties as an excuse to skip out a dinner with them." Hermione shot back.

Harry chuckled at Ron's face at the loss of his verbal battle, "Either way Ron, even if we were on good terms with Molly, Hermione and I have to get settled right away. Teddy's coming back from Andromeda tomorrow so we need to get his room up and ready."

"Alright then, I'll see the two of you later." Ron stepped closer and wrapped his long arms around his two best friends. While the dynamics and relationships within the trio had changed somewhat, the unshakeable bond of friendship and camaraderie was still retained at its core. They weren't perfect, and sometimes they would hurt each other, but in the end, they would carry on. Ron said his good byes once more after the hug ended and left Harry and Hermione's new flat.

After their best friend left, Harry and Hermione began unpacking their possessions; a majority of them had been shrunk by magic. They took most of Teddy's items first, arranging them in the bedroom next to theirs. They recolored the walls, charmed the floors to be as soft and cushioned as a mattress so that the baby would remain safe. Thankfully, with the use of magic, everything was done much easier than doing it the non-magical way.

However, even with the use of magic, it had still taken hours to arrange everything in proper order. By the time they were finished – shortly after dinner via pizza delivery – Harry and Hermione ended up in their bedroom lying next to one another tiredly on their bed. Their first home was finally made. She knew that Harry owned Grimmauld Place and that it would have been much easier to live in a household he already owned then rent a flat, but there was something absolutely exciting with starting anew in an unknown location that she and Harry had never been before.

"Harry?" Hermione called out quietly, turning to her side to rest her head on Harry's firm chest.

Harry, whose eyes were already closed and was close to sleeping, hummed in response, "Hm?"

"We're home."

* * *

><p><strong>Afterword<strong>: Basically, these series of one-shots will be continuations of one another. I thought about posting each one individually, but I thought it would be better to condense it all within a collective title considering that they're all within the same alternate universe. These pieces are essentially my relaxation writings if I need a break from my more serious fanfiction. I would probably experiment with different writing techniques or ideas if the mood strikes me, but overall, I just hope everyone enjoys these short vignettes of Harry's and Hermione's life together.


End file.
